Rinoa's Story
by PrincessSerenity110
Summary: This is Rinoa's story of how she got free and found a friend.


**Rinoa's Story**

**A/N**

This is the first one-shot fic that I've done in this sorta way so be fair on comments please

**Rinoa's POV**

For most of my life I haven't been aloud outside of the grounds of my house thanks to _that man_. I am about to tell you the story of my freedom and how I became free so I could go to high school.

When I was little things were better than they were. I had my mother to comfort me when he got mad and hit me. He did that to her too. We were afraid. I was home schooled by mother when I was old enough. At least it got us away from him for a little while. Those hours were happy hours filled with fun lessons. And sometimes if I was really good mother would teach me how to play the piano and we'd sing together about all sorts.

But then mother died and the beatings and abuse got worse and worst of all I didn't have anyone to tell or comfort me until my cousin Sefire came along he helped me through a lot and he became almost like a big brother to me. He'd tell me all sorts of things. Stuff like his friends, music, T.V and his girlfriend. Then one day I got out of this hellhole for good but not before the worst thing happened other than mother dying.

"Rinoa come here" he shouted. I said no and that was the biggest mistake I had ever made. He picked me up by my hair and threw me to the floor and then he started to kick me as I lay tensely there. And then he did the worst. He picked me up and threw me down the stairs and I was knocked unconscious. Then Sefire told me that he came in and found me lying by the stairs and that man just walking away. Then he told me that he phoned the ambulance and then he had to go.

**End Rinoa's POV**

After a couple of weeks Rinoa got out of hospital after having healed from a few broken ribs and a broken leg. She had healed remarkably well as broken ribs take quite a while to heal.

Rinoa walked out of her room and to the payphone. Then she realised she had no money and no clean clothes. Then she saw a nurse passing and an idea formed in her head by "Um excuse me nurse can I borrow some change please so I can use the payphone to call my cousin?" she asked politely. "Sure honey" said the nurse as she handed her a few coins.

Rinoa picked up the phone and began to dial Sefire's number. It was a little strange because this was her first time using the phone. At last somebody picked up. "Hello Sefire's phone. Squall speaking." "Um hi its Rinoa Sefire's cousin. Can you tell him to pick me up at the hospital and bring some clean clothes cause mine are all bloody." She asked timidly. "Sorry Rinoa but Sef went away to see a film with Quistis. Would you like me to pick you up instead?" he asked "Um sure if it's not too much trouble?" she shyly said. "No trouble I'll be there in a few minutes bye" said Squall. "Thank you Squall"

A few minutes later when Rinoa was having her final check up Squall came in to her room. "Sorry is this a bad time?" asked Squall. "No you're alright Miss Heartily has healed remarkably well Mr?" asked Dr Kurayama. "Leonhart I've come to pick Rinoa up." Said Squall. "Ok then Mr Leonhart but do you know how Rinoa received these injuries?" asked the doctor. "Sorry I don't know. Rinoa here's your clothes" said Squall as he placed down Rinoa's clothes. After that they both walked out leaving a very bewildered Rinoa behind to get changed. "Why did he have a helmet on?" she asked herself.

After she got changed into her clothes she came out of her room to meet Squall. "Rinoa over here!" said Squall. And this time he wasn't wearing his helmet. Rinoa was quite shocked to see a scar she thought that only her family had scars. "How did you get that scar?" she asked quite afraid. "Oh this?" he said as he pointed to the scar as if it were nothing. "Your cousin gave it to me while we were sparing so I gave him one back." Rinoa looked shocked. "Oh don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you thanks to your cousin I'm able to make friends all easily all I used to say was stuff like whatever and I hardly spoke in sentences but Sef became friends with me and I opened up a lot more. Maybe one of these days I'll tell you the full story now here put these on" said Squall as he handed her a helmet, a jacket and a pair of gloves. Rinoa put them on and followed Squall outside to his bike.

"Ok now when you get on grab my waist and grip onto me with your legs ok?" said Squall as he got on the bike. Rinoa got on it after him and she did exactly what he told her to do. Then the bike started and Rinoa griped on for dear life. Then she started to look around her and she realised the beauty of the world passing by. They rode into a wood until they got to this nice house and then the bike stopped. "Hyne Rinoa you would be able to strangle T-Rexaurs with your grip by the way welcome to your new home. Sef and Quistis should be back by now." Said Squall as he guided Rinoa into the house.

Rinoa thought the house looked wonderful. She liked how it was all bright and breezy feeling unlike her other home which was hard and stuffy. Then Sefire came in and gave Rinoa a big hug. "How are your ribs?" he asked "Not bad still a bit sore." She said. "How's freedom so far Rinny?" "I'm loving it so far even though hospital wasn't so great but everyone there were really nice." "Well Rinny you'll want to meet the gang you've met Squall already." Rinoa blushed. "Guys get your asses down here! This is my girlfriend Quistis." He said. Everyone fell from they're places on the stairs. "Ugh you guys have been snooping again haven't you?" everyone nodded bashfully. "Well everyone this is Rinoa. Rinoa Selphie is the hyper girl, Zell is the chicken wuss and Irvine is the pervert staring at your boobs." Rinoa hid behind Sefire after the pervert comment. "Don't worry Rinny I was joking about Irvine even though he does like girls." Said Sefire. "Sef I told you not to call me chicken wuss!" moaned Zell. "Has Sefire ever given any of you scars?" asked Rinoa. Everyone laughed at this. "Nope nobody apart from Squall and that was an accident you are so innocent!" giggled Selphie. "Excuse me Selphie I think you'll find that Rinoa is not innocent." Yelled Sefire as Rinoa rushed upstairs and into some room.

Rinoa found a bed and she lay faced down and she started to cry out all the bad things and all the pain that she had felt for ages but she was too afraid to let out. She just cried and cried until she fell asleep.

It seemed like she was asleep for ages until she heard the door creak open. It was Squall. "Hi are you ok?" he asked. "How long have I been asleep for?" she asked "Five hours we all grew worried you didn't come down and by the way your in my bed." He said. "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" she said. "Don't worry since I have two beds you were gonna share a room with me anyway but your bed is the blue one. Sef said that you liked baby blue so I got you baby blue sheets and a baby blue duvet." "Thank you Squall you've really helped me out how can I repay you?" "Just tell me what happened and keep smiling." Rinoa gasped that last bit is what her mother told her as she died. "Get changed Rinoa then tell me what happened." Rinoa nodded.

After Rinoa got changed into her nighty she sat down and told Squall her story. Squall was outraged. He thought how could someone so pure hold so much pain for someone. He thought that she was lucky that Sefire had come otherwise she would have closed up completely like he did. He didn't want that to happen to anyone else ever. He walked over to Rinoa and embraced her. "Don't worry Rinoa you don't have to be afraid anymore. We'll help you through it and you'll rise above it all and we'll make all the pain go away but the scars will still be there. Wait I have an idea wear a black ribbon around your arm to make you remember how lucky you really are. Like how I think of my scar. My scar reminds me not to build a wall around me to keep everyone out." "Yes Squall I will thank you and I will smile for everyone and for my mother and for myself."

**Rinoa's POV**

And from that day forward my life has been better high school is great Quistis, Selphie and I have become the best of friends and Squall and I have started dating. I'm not sure what the future will bring but It will be better than it was. And yes I wear my ribbon no matter what.

That is my story and as far as things go I can only get better.

**A/N**

Sooooo how do you like it? Hmm shall I write a sequel? Tell me what you think and don't forget to read my other stories!


End file.
